Since the advent of the mobile phone, or cell phone, owners of said phones have desired to store and/or carry these phones in a safe, fashionable, and functional manner. In most instances, these phones are carried or worn by the user. Many users simply insert the cell phone in a pocket of their clothing, e.g., the rear or front pocket. Storing the phone in this manner, however, has many disadvantageous. It is often difficult to access the cell phone because of the location or placement of the phone in the user's pocket. The location and/or placement of the phone also inhibits the user's natural movements. Moreover, many users forget the cell phone is in their pocket and sit or move in a way that increases the likelihood of damaging the cell phone, particularly the display screen of the cell phone.
The most common device employed by users to help keep a cell phone protected, yet be readily accessible, is a mobile phone case. These phone cases come in various shapes and sizes, and have various functions. Some known cases are designed to house the cell phone, but do not provide a user the ability effectively carry the cell phone. As such, the user experiences many of the above-described disadvantages. Some known cases are configured in the form of holsters, designed to be worn by the user, often around the waist of the user. The holsters, however, are often uncomfortable to wear, and are difficult to access in order to reach the mobile phone housed therein. Moreover, these holders are often cumbersome and found to be unattractive by many users.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.